Kyuubi's heir
by Ryu Pendragon
Summary: Even Naruto has a breaking point. The story of how Naruto was reunited with his love. ItaNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did Itachi would be alive and totally in love with Naruto. -shrug- What can I say, I've turned over a new leaf and like yaoi now.**

**Warning: OOC Sakura, OOC Sasuke, maybe OOC Itachi, OOC Naruto. But that's obvious because this is fan fiction. There's no way in hell I'll ever write them in character.**

"Hokage-sama, Itachi Uchiha has been seen near the border of the Land of Fire." a chunin said after he burst into the room.

Tsunade sat up quickly. "Call Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Kakashi."

The chunin nodded and ran out of the room. Tsunade sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake. Minutes later, the Rookie Nine minus one, and Team Gai filed into the room.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Itachi Uchiha has been spotted near the border." Sasuke stiffened.

"Do you think that he knows where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Tsunade nodded. "It's possible. That's why you'll bring him back alive so that we can question him. He was spotted near the border of the Land of Fire."

Everyone nodded. They all wanted Naruto back. Naruto had disappeared on the day of the Kyuubi festival.

"Pack and leave immediately." Tsunade said. They nodded and left. Sakura followed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" she asked in a concerned tone. She had never lost her crush on the Uchiha.

"I'm fine." he said in monotone.

"You don't have to go, you could pull out. I know how badly you want to kill you brother-"

"Shut up, Sakura. I'm going." Sasuke said in a hard tone.

"But-"

Sasuke stopped walking. "Sakura, I'm not going because of Itachi, I'm going because I want to find Naruto. Why are you going?"

"Because of you, of course."

"Exactly. Everyone on this mission cares about Naruto. That's why they're going. If you're not concerned about him then you need to stay here." Sasuke said. He shushined, leaving Sakura there staring.

He appeared in his room and began packing up his traveling things. He stopped when he saw the picture of Team 7.

_'Where are you, dobe? Why didn't I ever notice how much you hated it here?'_

**Flashback -Before Sasuke came back to Konoha and after Naruto left-**

_Sasuke was in Orochimaru's dojo practicing his kenjutsu._

"_Sasuke." a familiar voice called._

_Sasuke didn't stop his katas. "Dobe. How did you get here? You won't get me back to Konoha."_

"_I'm not here to take you back to Konoha. I'm here to tell you goodbye."_

_Sasuke stopped and turned to see Naruto leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a short sleeve fishnet shirt with loose black pants and his weapon pouch strapped on his right leg. He didn't have on his headband, letting his golden, blond hair fall into his eyes. His whisker marks seemed deeper and darker. His eyes seemed almost navy blue._

"_What do you mean goodbye? You're leaving the village?"_

_Naruto nodded. "This may be the last time you ever see me. I'm not staying on this plane anymore."_

_Sasuke started to panic. "Wait, dobe. You can't leave the village. You love it. You kept telling me that I needed to go back. What about all your precious people?"_

_Naruto smiled a heartbreaking smile and for the first time since he had met Sasuke, let his sadness show in his eyes. "I love my precious people but they can't make up for the whole village that hates me. My only precious people that were in Konoha was Iruka, Kakashi,Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Ichiraku, and you. The rest of them think that I'm stupid or they hate me for something that's not my fault."_

"_Why do they hate you? Is it because of that red chakra?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto nodded. "Do you want to know what really happened on October the tenth?" When Sasuke nodded, Naruto continued, "All the stories say that the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi. That's a lie. No one can kill a demon. Kyuubi was the most powerful of all, the king of biju. So he sealed it into his son, the only child born on that day, because a child would be able to develop its chakra coils to withstand the Kyuubi's chakra as it grew." _

_Naruto channeled his chakra and pulled up his shirt to show Sasuke the seal. Ignoring Sasuke's gasp, he said "My father's last wish was that I be treated like a hero." He chuckled humorlessly. "Instead they beat me and tried to assassinate me many times. I could never prove it because I healed too quickly." He paused. "Wait, one person believed me because he was the one who always found me. He was my only friend. He taught me how to fight, how to feel human, and he was my first love." he said wistfully._

"_Who?" Sasuke heard himself asking._

"_Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke was shocked. Itachi? "He was in the ANBU at the time but he was always there, well he was until he was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan."_

_Sasuke blinked. "Wait, did you say he was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan? By who?"_

"_By the Third Hokage. The old man didn't want to do it but he was outvoted by Danzo and his advisers. So Itachi volunteered to kill the Uchiha clan so that he could keep you alive. He loved you that much, Sasuke, to become a missing-nin and have you kill him." _

_Sasuke stared. He had based his whole life on getting revenge only to find out that his brother was innocent. He was about to fall to his knees but Naruto caught him._

"_When Itachi told me what happened, he made me promise not to follow him. It hurt so much to hear everyone talking abut how he was a murderer. I wanted to leave so badly. He was my only reason for staying."_

_Sasuke had a flashback to when Team 7 was first formed. He remembered how Naruto had flinched every time he said that he wanted to kill Itachi._

"_That was the beginning of my mask. I acted stupid and happy. I played pranks and wore that stupid orange jumpsuit. No one ever suspected. But yesterday, my 16th birthday, was the last straw._

_**Flashback-Flashback**_

_Naruto was leaving Ichiraku Ramen. He been practicing the whole day. Therefore he never noticed that he was being followed by a mob._

"_That monster dares show his face on this day. We will finish what the Fourth started." a chunin said. _

_Naruto didn't notice them until they attacked him. A crow bar hit across the head._

"_Gah!" Naruto fell to the ground._

"_You monster, you killed my son!" A woman hit him with a wooden board with nails in it._

"_You killed my wife!" A jounin stabbed him with a kunai knife. The whole mob continued to beat and stab him until the street was red with blood and Naruto was on the edge of death._

"_That should take care of him." The mob went back to their homes, satisfied that they had done the whole village a favor._

_Naruto moaned and tried to pull his intestines back into his stomach. He was dying and he knew it._

"_**Kit!"**_

_Naruto tried to speak but blood bubbled in his throat. _

"_**Kit, I will make you a demon and in return ask for my freedom. If I turn you into a demon you will live."**_

_'I don't want to be a demon. And I can't let Kyuubi out. But...he's been the only person so kind to me since Itachi left. And I want to live.'_

_Naruto was pulled into his mind-scape. He was now standing in front of Kyuubi's cage. He reached up and ripped off the seal. Kyuubi broke open the cage doors and his chakra flooded Naruto's body. Naruto felt overwhelmed and almost disappeared but Kyuubi cradled him in his tails._

"_**It will take a while for you to gain your full demon features. Then I will separate from you. When you awake you must leave this village."**_

_'Where will I go?'_

"_**We will go to Kitsune Forest, the home of fox summons."**_

_Naruto nodded._

_**Flashback-Flashback end**_

"_I knew that I would never be accepted in Konoha now that I'm really becoming a demon. I'm in mid transformation now. After I leave here, I'm going to the summoning realm."_

"_Naruto..." Sasuke said in shock. He had never known that his life was so bad. Naruto had smiled so convincingly. "Will you ever come back?"_

"_Maybe one day I'll be summoned. Time passes differently in the summoning realm. A year for you could be be 3 for me."_

"_Maybe you could stay here, with me?" But Sasuke already knew the answer._

"_Sorry, Sasuke. You're my best friend. But I can't stay here and be used by that hebi-teme. I would leave if I were you. Go back to Konoha. Have you noticed that all powerful people came from Konoha? Orochimaru, Itachi, The Hokages, Jiraiya, Tsunade, even myself. Please go back so that I can at least have that matter at rest in my mind."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Naruto hug him. "Thank you." Naruto whispered._

_Naruto pulled away and walked away. "Naruto, wait!"_

_Naruto stopped. "I think of you as my brother, too. That's a bond I'll never break." Sasuke said._

_Naruto smiled. A flare of fire covered his form. "Thank you, Aniki." _

**Flashback end**

It had been a year since then.

"I'll get you back soon, little brother." Sasuke left the house and went to the gate to Konoha. Everyone was already there.

"Let's move out." Kakashi said.

They left the village. "Sasuke." Kakashi called as they leaped through the trees.

Sasuke just hn'ed.

"You're not doing this for revenge, are you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "No."

"Oh, why the change of heart?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He was not telling Kakashi that he had given up on Itachi because:

1)He was innocent and

2)Naruto loved him.

"Hm, could it be because a certain blond was fond of him?"

Sasuke stared. How did he know that?

"The Fourth Hokage was my sensei." Kakashi answered his unspoken question. "Naturally, I had to check in on my sensei's son. And I was in the ANBU at the time." Sasuke said nothing. "You saw him before he left didn't you?" Sasuke just sped up.

"Itachi Uchiha is up ahead along with the rest of the Akatsuki." Neji said.

Sasuke clenched his fist and sped up. They landed in the clearing to find Itachi with a large open scroll and the rest of the Akatsuki ready for battle.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for the assassination of the Uchiha clan and wanted for questioning about the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi didn't look up from the scroll until Kakashi said that Naruto was missing. "I'm afraid that I don't know where Naruto-kun is." His Sharingun eyes drifted over to Sasuke. "Hello, little brother. Have you gotten the same eyes as mine yet?"

Naruto's words echoed in his head._ "He loved you that much Sasuke, to become a missing-nin and have you kill him." _

"No, that would mean that I would have to kill Naruto." he said coolly, watching Itachi's reaction. Something flickered in his eyes but his red eyes otherwise stayed impassive.

"Enough of this, let's fight." Hidan said.

"There's no need. I just signed a summoning contract."

"For what?" Kurenai asked as Itachi began making hand signs.

"Demon foxes."

The Konoha ninjas' eyes widened and Sasuke shouted "No!"

"Summoning Jutsu." Itachi cut his hand and slammed it on the ground there was a poof of smoke and everyone waited anxiously as a figure emerged from the smoke. Everyone's eyes widened.

The figure that stepped from the smoke had long blond hair with red highlights down to his waist. His eyes were a deep blue color and he had deep black whisker marks. He was wearing a red haori with red hakama and black ninja sandals. He had claws, elvin ears, and a vulpine face with a thin waist.

"Naruto Uzumaki, heir to Kyuubi, at your service. Who summoned me?"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto grinned in that familiar way. "Sasuke. Did you summon me?"

"No, I did." Itachi said quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi." he murmured.

"_Wait, one person believed me because he was the one who always found me. He was my only friend. He taught me how to fight, how to feel human, and he was my first love."_

"Naruto." Kakashi called. "What happened to you? Why did you leave? Why are you a summon?"

"Kid, did you say you're the heir to Kyuubi?" Kisame asked.

Naruto nodded and dragged his eyes from Itachi. "Kyuubi and I made a deal. If he made me a demon to save my life, I would set him free. At the time I didn't think that he would actually make me his heir."

"What do you mean to save your life?" Ino asked.

Naruto sighed. "Ask any adult in Konoha and they'll tell you about October 10th. But on to more important things." He looked at Itachi again. "I'm your personal summons now. I can stay here as long as I want now. Kyuubi wants to rule his empire in peace."

As Naruto walked over to Itachi, his heart beat faster. "Your eyes." he murmured to Itachi. "You're going blind aren't you?"

Everyone stared. "How did you know?" Itachi asked calmly.

"You have Mangekyo Sharingun and Kyuubi is the one who created it." Naruto leaned in closer so that only Itachi could hear him. "So as a way to close our deal, I grant you Eternal Mangekyo." Naruto kissed Itachi's eyelids and there was a flash of red light. When it faded Itachi had Naruto held close to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Itachi." Sasuke called.

Itachi looked up from Naruto's sleeping form. "Look after him. And don't leave him again."

Itachi nodded. "I'll never let him go. I love him."

"W-what? Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"They loved each other before Itachi became a missing-nin. I don't know about you guys but I'm telling Tsunade that the mission failed. I'm not taking Itachi away from my little brother."

Sasuke nodded to Itachi and said to the rest of the Akatsuki. "I recommend that you don't mess with Naruto. Not only is Naruto most likely almost as powerful as Kyuubi but he will do anything for his precious people. His most precious person is Itachi."

"Wait, we can't let them go." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a glare. "Leave them alone or die." The Konoha ninja left to go tell Tsunade about Naruto.

"So, this is my nephew." Pein said as he gazed at Naruto.

Everyone, even Konan, stared at him. "He's your nephew?" Zetsu asked.

Pein nodded. "My sister was Kushina Uzumaki. I never thought my nephew would be him."

Madara chuckled. "Looks like the Uzumaki and the Uchiha clan will be revived."

Everyone looked questioningly at him. "Male and female demons are both capable of becoming pregnant. Well, if Naruto is uke, that is."

They all glanced at Naruto's vulpine face and thin hips. "He's uke." they all said.

Naruto began to wake up. "Itachi." he murmured when he saw him. "You're not leaving me again, are you?"

Itachi answered with a long kiss that made Naruto close his eyes and breath in Itachi's forest scent.

"Not this time, Naruto-kun."

Kisame grimaced. "Okay enough with the gushy stuff."

"Now, let's go home, un." Deidara said.

Kakuzu shook his head. "Great, we have another weird blond."

"I'm not weird, un!" "I'm not weird, dattebayo!" Deidara and Naruto said at the same time.

"They even have annoying speech problems." Hidan muttered.

Deidara leaped for him simultaneously reaching for his clay but was held back by Sasori. "Calm down, Deidara."

"Yes, Sasori-danna." Deidara mumbled.

"He is so whipped." Naruto commented.

Deidara glared. "You just wait. Time with Itachi will make you as docile as a kitten."

Naruto smirked. "Me? As docile as a kitten? I'll have you know that not only do I have 7 tails but I'm also a master prankster and was called the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja."

"Well, I was a terrorist for Iwa. They called me a pyromaniac. I even blew up the Tsuchikage Tower." Deidara said smugly.

Naruto snorted. "I painted the Hokage Mountains a whole bunch of times when I was twelve in broad daylight and it took the whole ANBU and jounin to catch me though Iruka-sensei was the only one to actually do it."

"They sound so proud of it." Zetsu muttered.

Pein only sighed. "Well, the Akatsuki will be a whole lot more interesting now. Come along, nephew."

Naruto grinned. "Coming, uncle."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You knew?" they chorused.

"Of course. I had a chatty demon inside me for 15 years. He cursed the Uzumaki clan a lot so of course he mentioned Uncle Nagato."

"Nagato?" the rest of the Akatsuki besides Konan, Pein, and Madara exclaimed.


End file.
